


Winter With A Wendigo

by GhostWriterx7



Category: Original Work
Genre: 4chan, F/M, Monster Girl, Spooktober, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriterx7/pseuds/GhostWriterx7
Summary: On 4chan we have annual Spooktober threads, and this work was inspired by a piece of original fan art depicting a Wendigo woman. If you're into monster girls, punk rock tough girls, or just spontaneous sex on a couch, this might be for you.
Kudos: 5





	Winter With A Wendigo

The smell of cigarettes and cheap coffee was in the air, scents swirling amidst the dimly lit stage. The Blackened Brew wasn’t exactly a hot spot to get a latte, about 50 Starbucks in the surrounding area made sure of that. But the coffee wasn’t the reason why Anon kept coming back to this secluded spot. It was for the entertainment, and the free wifi, but mostly for the entertainment. On stage, standing 7ft tall and screaming like an unholy banshee, was the woman anon took interest in as of late. Her name was Wednesday, preferred to be called Wendy, and she was a Wendigo. Thin as a rail, an appearance like that of a demonic woodland creature, and an attitude not suited for Sunday dinner, Wendy sang a siren song that kept bringing Anon back. Apparently only Anon, looking at the empty tables. Save for a barista named Dick who worked the counter, Anon seemed to be her only fan. Wendy would never openly admit it, but from the short time she’d know him, she was happy to see his regular support for her and her band.  
“Thank you, we are “Starving Mad”. We love you!” yelled Wendy.  
“Is that why you’re always so pissy? I’ll buy you a sandwich.” Anon replied, sipping his coffee.  
Wendy just returned the statement with a crooked smile, that and too middle fingers pointed directly at her “audience”.  
Anon chuckled “Careful, Wendy. Dick might cut your pay for that.”  
“If you can call it fucking pay.” She snorted, looking at Dick. He merely gave a friendly middle finger in return.  
All Anon could do is shake his head and smile. “I’m beginning to see why I’m the only one here most evenings.”  
Wendy and Anon sat together for a spell, talking about random bullshit, her new song list, Anon’s shitty desk job, the usual. From the outside one would ask how two people like this would ever start hanging out. The answer was simply really; they were both stubborn and competitive as hell. In fact their first ever challenge was over a cheesecake eating contest the coffee bar was promoting, and they’ll NEVER do another given the aftermath. If you were to ask Wendy how it all went down, she would merely reply “No charges were pressed against me, and I won”. Yes, between the two of them, a friendship had blossomed over the pettiest of rivalries, all in good fun of course. What neither could have predicted though is just how far these games would go, especially tonight.  
Losing track of time, and long after Wendy’s bandmates left for the night. Dick wave to them indicating that he had to close shop. As the two left the coffee bar, they were bombarded by a fury of white flurries descending from the sky. A storm had hit while they were inside, and the blizzard had already taken most of the street with it’s white crystalline soldiers. Anon was bundled with coat and scarf to shield himself from the elements. Wendy though? Not so much. The benefit of being a Wendigo, besides no gag reflex and grade A survival skills, was being completely immune to even the harshest of winter climates. Anon once asked her how much of the Native American folklore he had read about was true, which the ravenous would be rockstar only seemed to reply; “Fuck The Red Man”. He never pressed the issue again after that. Anon was well aware of her resilience to the cold weather, but tonight he felt compelled to offer her shelter for the evening.  
“Maybe it would be a good idea for you to hang with me tonight.” Anon muffled through his scarf. “Just until the storm ends”.  
Wendy looked down at her companion, barely visible through the falling snow and insulated layers.  
“I can handle the cold, dude. Besides, my van is right there.”  
“Wendy, you need to get a real damn apartment. You can’t live in your van forever.”  
“Correction; it’s bitchin’ on four wheels and hasn’t let me down once, thank you. I’m just going to make some burgers on the engine once I get it started.”  
Anon became more stern, or at least as much as one could looking like Eskimo.  
“You’re not cooking shit in this weather. Look, my apartment is just right around the corner, we can walk.”  
Wendy stood there in the snow, her arms crossed, remaining stubborn.  
“I got cheap beer and leftover honey ham~.” He bribed.  
The Wendigo snorted; her hot breath visible in the tundra. She finally gave in and followed Anon down the street, their footprints quickly disappearing like sand by the shoreline as the storm continued.  
Anon walked through the threshold into his apartment while Wendy awkwardly followed behind him, kneeling down, minding her horns, as the entrance was clearly not meant for her height. Throwing his jacket and boots to the floor, Anon did a visual scan of the room trying to remember if he’d left out anything embarrassing. It had just occurred to him in that moment that he had never invited Wendy, or any woman for that matter, over to his residence. Why was he overthinking this? He didn’t see Wendy like that….right? The Wendigo herself was taking in the scenery, wearing a face trying hard to appear indifferent, only to be betrayed by fidgeting arms. Anon luckily hadn’t noticed this, too busy with his own thoughts and uncertainties.  
“I know it’s not much, and sorry about the mess. But hey, finally get to hang out away from the-“  
Before Anon could continue, he noticed Wendy was shaking. Her clothes, a torn black t-shirt and denim jean shorts, were soaked wet from melted snow. However, unbeknownst to Anon, her shaking had nothing to do with the climate.  
“I thought you said Wendigoes didn’t get cold?” Anon said in a concerned tone.  
Wendy jolted from his response, her mind coming back down to planet Earth. “W-We don’t. Must be the caffeine from earlier? Haha…aaaa…”  
“We need to get you out of those clothes.”  
“W-WHAT!?”  
“DRY CLOTHES! I MEANT GETTING YOU SOME DRY CLOTHES!”  
Both of them stood there in silence, refusing to make eye contact from one another. Unsure on how the other was feeling, confused about their own feelings as well, they both resorted to comedy to ease tension.  
“Heh, probably the only time a girl would undress in this dump.” She muttered.  
Anon rubbed the back of his neck, trying to remain playful and relaxed. “I can kick your ass out of here and back on the street. Aha….”  
Refusing to let the tension linger, Anon went to retrieve some dry clothes for Wendy. Options were limited given her unique measurements, but an oversized shirt and some sweatpants would do. While Wendy was changing in private, and Anon prepared dinner. “Great” he thought, “forgot to stock the fridge”. Checking every nook and cranny of his modest kitchen, the gracious host decided simplicity was the best option. “BLTs it is, I guess…”. In the other room, Wendy stood there, looking in the mirror. Her clothes were hanging in the shower, wearing nothing but her pitch-black bra and panties. A thought refused to exit her mind. Ironically, both racked their brains over the same exact thought; “It’s just dinner between friends, nothing fancy. That’s not weird, right?”. She splashed some water on her face from the bathroom sink, attempting to snap out of her trance. The sweatpants were snug on her slender frame, and as Wendy’s eye turned towards the shirt, her heart skipped a beat after realizing what was on it.  
“Where the fuck did you get this old thing?” The Wendigo chuckled as she exited the bathroom.  
The oversized t-shirt she was wearing was a band shirt. HER band. Wendy only ever printed merch once, and that was enough. A marketing disaster that took her weeks to live down. She may have only ordered a single case, but they were all oversized and the wrong color. But the worst of it was the misprinted band logo emblazoned on the front, the root of her embarrassment. What was supposed to look like a giant serpent from hell ultimately looked like a giant penis. Apparently, the placement of the twin skulls didn’t help with the phallic imagery. She thought them all destroyed, about thirty of them she burned herself. But as she now discovered, one had survived her wrath.  
Anon turned away from the stove. “Oh that? Yeah, I managed to swipe one from your van before you could find the matches.”  
“For blackmail?” she replied in a playful tone.  
“No. It was your first and ONLY piece of merchandise, how am I not going to get one?”  
Wendy made her way to the bar, her head leaning on her arm. “Then how come you never wear it? You know, besides the fact that there’s a giant dick on it I mean?”  
“Oh, I do wear it, all the time in fact. Makes great pajama attire.” He replied, hoping that didn’t sound as creepy as he thought it did in his head. Anon presented Wendy a stack of sandwiches on a plate, and a single one for himself. He prayed that would be enough. After all, the woman could eat. Wendy took a sandwich, glancing back and forth between the shirt and her host. “Well….I suppose one can survive. But if I catch you wearing this outside in public, I’m burning it along with you.” Anon returned to the counter with two beers “Or we could just burn it now, since your funk is all over it.” This naturally was greeted with a light punch to the shoulder. The mood had become more relaxed, and both started talking like they would like at the coffee bar. The following evening flew by quicker than both realized. Amazing how time flies over a few cheap beers and a bad horror movie. When the hour started getting late, Anon provided her with a blanket to sleep on the couch until morning. Whatever uncertain and confused feelings they felt for one another that night managed to remain hidden, or so they thought.  
At some unknown hour in the dead of night, Anon awoke from his slumber to use the restroom. After his business was done, shuffling his feet and dragging himself back to bed, he froze upon hearing an unfamiliar sound. Curious and somewhat frightened, he listened for it again. It almost sounded like moaning. At first, he reasoned it was likely his imagination, but the hair on the back of his neck stood up when he heard his name softly spoken.  
“Anon….”  
His logic wasn’t exactly accurate at first. “FUCK! I knew this apartment was fucking haunted! Cheap location my ass! Wait, that’s stupid. I’m just going to go into the living room and see what it is. It’s probably Wendy talking in her sleep. Wait, does she do that? Why would she be thinking about-….forget it. Just go look you big pussy.” After some “coaching”, Anon decided to throw caution to the wind and discover the source of the sounds. Admittedly, he didn’t expect to see what he did.  
Wednesday was sprawled across the couch, the blanket on the floor, her eyes closed, her one leg leaning over the top of the furniture, masturbating. Her right hand massaged her nethers from beneath her loaned sweatpants, her left hand kneading her breasts. The Wendigo’s breathing was heavy, erratic.  
“Anon…”  
She said it again. There was no denying what he heard this time. Anon wasn’t sure how to process all of this, what he was witnessing. His mind was racing. “Okay calm down. It’s just your best friend….masturbating on your couch…..thinking of you……fuck. Alright, don’t panic, just calmly, and QUIETLY make your way back to bed before-“  
*CREEK*  
His first step was unfortunately a poorly placed one, causing the floor to basically scream HEY LOOK!, revealing Anon’s presence. Wendy, alarmed, frantically stood up from the couch, stared in Anon’s direction, and let out an audible “SHIT!” upon discovering she had been putting on a free midnight show right in front of him. She was like a deer looking at car headlights of an oncoming car. What little blood that did flow into her porcelain, bony face managed to create a mild blush. For a few beats of silence, uncertain on what to do next, she decided to get out of the way of the metaphorical car and bolt for the door.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I have to go. I need to go now! You’ve been great, but clearlyImadethingssuperawkwardbetweenusandImjustgoingtoleave!”  
“W-Wait! Wendy! Stop! It’s okay!”  
Wendy was too caught up in her own thoughts to hear him. In her frazzled state, she was unable to find her shoes and clothes, each moment feeling like an eternity to her. Before she could ramble off another incoherent statement, Anon had grabbed her arm. The touch of his hand sent ripples throughout her body, and she turned to face him with tears in her eyes. Anon never saw her like this before, but he knew that if he let her go now, he may never see her again.  
“Wednesday, Wendy…. it’s not a big deal. Honest. Okay yeah I just saw all that, and I’m still trying to process it, but I don’t want you to freak out. Because the worst thing I can think of is us not hanging out again or-“  
“Anon…”  
“Yeah?”  
“…..Your dick is hard.”  
Both found themselves sitting on the couch. Wendy was twiddling her thumbs, looking around the room, while Anon was trying to hide his boxer short tent from beneath a pillow. Neither were sure what to say, or what to do for that matter.  
“So….”  
“Um…yeah.”  
“You….really like me, huh?”  
Wendy reluctantly looked at him, a face failing to remain composed.  
“Look I’m not….I’m not great with connecting to people, okay? Especially romantically. And I don’t…..I don’t want to fuck up what’s between us. It’s cool hanging out with you, and I really appreciate you supporting the band. Also it REALLY means a lot to me that you can deal with my bullshit, not run away when I’m being my usual bitchy self and-“  
Wendy was rambling at this point, but Anon finally understood. It hadn’t struck him before how Wednesday’s attitude might deter a lot of people from socializing with her. She could be crude, rude, and her demeanor might appear cold to the unobservant. But somehow Anon didn’t really care about all that, and just wanted to be in her life, whatever that meant. So, doing the most risky and stupid thing he could imagine in this situation, he decided to make the leap.  
“….which by the way I will totally pay for whatever cleaning bill you would want so-“  
Before she could finish, Anon had grabbed her skull-like face and kissed her. The shock had Wendy wide eyed, vulnerable. As they broke away, both their chests were pounding.  
“That was stupid, wasn’t it?” Anon replied. He wasn’t sure if that was he wanted. What she wanted.  
The Wendigo took all of it in, looked Anon dead in the eye, and smiled.  
“Fuck it, let’s do something stupid.”  
At that point, two friends became something more. It was new territory, scary, and neither of them knew if it was the right choice. But they didn’t care. They’d would work it out later. For now, they just wanted to feel something, each other. The two of them were pawing at each other, Wednesday’s long and unnatural forked tongue probing every corner of Anon’s mouth. His pillow fell to the floor, revealing his member blanketed beneath thin cotton, which hadn’t calmed down in the slightest. Wendy took notice of it from the corner of her eye, and instinctively reached for it. Not breaking from their facial embrace, she clasped the warm rod in her hand, softly stroking it. Anon’s hands networked around her furry body, massaging it as he went, and effortlessly unhooking her black bra without fully being aware of it. Wendy finally pulled away from Anon’s face, their breathing heavy, her hand still stroking his manhood. With a bewitching smile she took off her, or rather his, shirt and threw it on the floor, getting on her knees before him. She stared at his thing, toyed with it, and look up at her new plaything.  
“You won’t last a minute.”  
Their competitive nature started to take over. Anon looked down at her hungry eyes, smirking.  
“Bullshit.”  
The challenge was accepted. Wendy’s serpentine tongue danced around his erect penis, teasing it at every angle. Anon’s head craned back, his eyes closed.  
“Fuck. That’s not fair!”  
She giggled to herself, and finally took all of him in. The Wendigo could feel his warm body entering her throat as she bobbed up and down. Bonus to being an insatiable monster who devours meat like it’s candy? No gag reflex. Not what nature intended, but neither of them were arguing it right now. Her pace quickened, her tongue coiling around Anon’s privates. From what little focus he had in this situation, he could tell she was greedy, wanting more. He decided to give it took her. On reflex, the man grasped her two horns and started forcefully pushing downward, amplifying each dive she took. Wendy made a confused gulp at first, but didn’t stop for a minute. She was loving it. No longer in control of her own actions, the Wendigo started fondling herself as Anon pushed her skull deeper down on his shaft. A wave of sensation began to encompass Anon, and he knew he couldn’t hold on much longer. With one final push, Anon pulled her antlers down as far as he could, and released deep within her mouth. Her eyes rolled back, and she felt her own release of pleasure running down her thigh. Anon was panting, Wendy finally came up for air, licking, and tasting the “meal” he provided.  
“*Pant* Pant*, how long was that?” He replied  
She was cleaning her face, somewhat lost in the moment. “Fuck, I don’t know. Guess I win?”  
Anon tilted his head, he laughed. “That puddle on the floor says otherwise. How about a draw?”  
Wendy looked down at herself. Apparently, she was having a little too much fun while pleasing anon. This would not stand.  
“Hell no!” she wasn’t ready to admit defeat. The Wendigo stood up, dropped her black panties on the floor, and began to straddle Anon. His member had received it’s second wind, and throbbed with anticipation. “I’m going to rock your world.”  
“That was the cheesiest fucking thing I’ve ever heard you say.” He said, mocking her threat.  
Deciding not to waste any more time, Wednesday began to bounce on top of her friend, nay, lover now. Gyrating hips and slapping rang throughout the apartment, her breasts burying Anon’s face. The beast had no intention of rest or mercy, she wanted to milk Anon dry and hear him beg for mercy. Her womanhood encompassed him, hugging him, refusing to let go each time she receded from the base.  
“Huff…..say…NGH!.....Huff….Uncle!” she cackled.  
This was bad. If she won now, he’d never hear the end of it. Anon had to do something, and now. Mustering all of the strength he could spare, Anon began to stand up, her awkwardly balancing on his cock. She gasped; the additional gravity had moved him right into her sweet spot. Wendy’s entire body shuttered in pleasure. Using this moment of weakness, Anon threw her back onto the couch, the missionary position giving him better leverage and turning the tide in his favor.  
“NGH! YOU say uncle!”  
She looked up at him, her face expressing fierce defiance and elation. “Cheating…..BASTARD! *GASP* IS THAT ALL YOU GOT, PUSSY!?”  
Taking her taunts no longer, Anon began jackhammering down. This wasn’t the time for soft lovemaking. No, Anon knew what Wendy wanted. She wanted to be treated like an animal, like meat. She wanted to be fucked. But this wasn’t the victory he wanted, oh no. He thought of something better. Only question was, did he have the will to do it? He kept up his assault, penetrating her depths with each thrust, waiting for the right moment. After a dozen or so pistons he finally saw it, his window of opportunity. With her eyes closed and reaching the height of her climax, it stopped. Confused, she opened her eyes to see Anon standing above her.  
“Say it.”  
“W-What?”  
“I want to hear you say it.”  
“……”  
“I’m fine going back to bed. But the question is, are you?”  
Wendy lied there; she was whimpering. She HATED losing, especially to Anon on the rare occasion it happened. But tonight, she couldn’t resist. Her will was tested, and his was somehow greater. Her hands started rubbing her moist flower, legs wide, inviting.  
“….P-Please.”  
“What was that?”  
“Dammit, asshole. Fine, you win. PLEASE can we finish?”  
“Sure. But first, flip over.”  
Normally Wendy took no bullshit and was usually the one barking orders. Yet as fate would have it, she was doing a lot of new things tonight with Anon. What was one more compromise? Her body reacted by itself before she could even begin to protest. Wendy’s back was craned, her rear in the air. Looking up at Anon, the Wendigo’s eyes pleaded for release. Anon took position, teasing her entrance just to hear her moan. Then finally, for both their sakes, he returned to work. His hands grasped her arms, and held them behind her back. Wendy’s face was buried in the sofa cushions, and muffled screams of delight cried out throughout the apartment. Faster and faster they went, her ass pushing back with just as much force as Anon’s thrusts. She truly was insatiable, in more ways than either imagined. Her man decided that the antlers would make for better handlebars, and arched her head backward as his assault continued. The woman screamed with ecstasy, her tongue dangling from her mouth.  
“FUCKING HELL! OKAY! YOU WIN! YOU WIN!!!!!”  
That’s all Anon needed to hear. Good thing too, because he couldn’t hold out any longer. With one final thrust the two of them felt earthquakes, a floodgate of sexual release neither had ever felt before. They collapsed on the couch, each panting, Anon lying on top of her, still connected at the waist.  
“So, you glad you came over?”  
She turned her head to look at him from beneath him  
“Asshole.”  
They kissed, this time more tender, sweet, only parting when both drifted off to sleep.  
Anon awoke on the couch, alone. He began to process what happened the night before, and how to properly get the stains out of his furniture. Looking around he didn’t see Wendy, which made him uneasy. The man began to ponder if she was having second thoughts about them, their friendship, or whatever they were now. Making his way to the kitchen for some coffee, he smiled to see her there, making breakfast. Unaware of his presence, anon managed to give her a sneak attack hug and kiss good morning from behind. She was smiling, more than he was accustomed to seeing really. But it felt right. Over breakfast Anon decided to be bold, mostly because it seemed to have paid off much already. He presented Wendy with spare key to his apartment, to her shock.  
“You know, whenever you get sick of the van.”  
Later that day, they met again at the coffee shop. The blizzard had long since subsided, and the streets were clear. Wendy’s bandmates took notice to her new attitude, almost bubbly, whenever anon was nearby. It frightened them. However, this quickly was resolved after the first wisecrack, and she was back to her old cold self, barking orders to get ready for their next performance. The band wasn’t yet aware of what transpired between Wendy and Anon, but they knew something had changed. Her voice was something else during the show, passion that seemed to elevate the song like never before. About the only person to notice something was happening between Wendy and Anon was Dick, the barista working the counter. He knew exactly the minute she first stepped on stage. It was here, now, for the first time ever that Wendy sang for Anon, not at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, both good and bad, are welcome.


End file.
